


I Drag Behind

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Learning To Love [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - The Remnants Live, Implied Sephiroth/Genesis Rhapsodos, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, light shipping, mentions of canon torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Kadaj needed comfort and Tseng surprised himself by giving it to him.
Relationships: Tseng/Kadaj (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII)
Series: Learning To Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Drag Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> I hope the fic spam isn’t bothering anyone. I happen to be on a roll today, it seems. I can’t stop writing and I think it’s helping my mood a lot. I’ve had a rough couple of days and writing some angst really helps. I hope you enjoy!

Tears enveloped the remnant’s pretty cat-like eyes as he rocked in the bed that he still didn’t think was his. Tseng had been nice enough to let him stay, if only because Kadaj had threatened him and then given him the honey pot routine. It seemed that he was welcome, his brothers were welcome, and he huffed softly as he finally crawled out of bed.

Memories of Sephiroth’s invaded his dreams, pursuing him into his waking moments and getting lost. It was like he could almost reach out and touch them, but they were barred from him in a haze of fog. The only thing that crossed his mind when he walked to Tseng’s room made his chest ache and the tears flow more fervently.

_She never loved me._

His Mother, the calamity whose cells swam inside him, didn’t want him. She wanted Sephiroth, wanted Kadaj to shed his skin, and become a monster. It felt like a betrayal, and he’d never quite gotten used to that. Crawling into bed with the Turk, nudging him until he could lay under his arm, he closed his eyes for a moment, shoulders quaking. Sobbing into the side of his chest, he clung to Tseng like it was his last chance at life.

Tseng had barely been sleeping light and plagued by vague images of his torture. Suddenly, he had an arm full of a shaking remnant, and he looked down at him as he blearily blinked his eyes open. The other was crying, hard, into his chest and he sighed. There was a cruel irony in the fact that he was going to comfort the man who had nearly killed him.

“Are you alright?” Tseng asked, not expecting an answer right away. Kadaj’s nose was running like a faucet and he sniffled and coughed, unable to breathe. Reaching over and grabbing his tissues, he handed one to Kadaj. It was disgusting to have the other’s snot rubbed into his v-neck t-shirt. “Here, blow.” He told him quietly, his voice gentle.

Kadaj blew his nose until he had a little garden of used tissues at his knees, having sat up, ass on his ankles. He couldn’t help himself, coughing through some of it, choking on his own mucus. He hated crying, but there wasn’t much he could do right now about it.

“What happened?” Tseng could tell that it was a nightmare, but Kadaj never actually remembered a whole lot when he woke up. The memories from Sephiroth that he had always remained just out of reach. Hiccupping, Kadaj looked over, finally, those red eyes gentle as they took him in.

“I… H-had another nightmare. About the man in red.” Sephiroth had quite a few thoughts about him, but he could never quite figure them out. He remembered a heavy emotion, but even that was hard to touch.

“I see.” Tseng sighed, getting up for a moment to grab his small trash can. “Put them in here, and I will hold you. You can stay in my bed tonight. But only for tonight.” It was like having a puppy, he knew somehow that this would become a nightly ritual, but he wanted to at least try to set a boundary with the remnant.

Kadaj nodded, picking up his mess and depositing everything in the trash. After Tseng set it down and crawled back into bed, Kadaj vacuum-sealed to his side and let the other wrap an arm around him. It already felt safer to be in his arms, and he closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep again. Surprisingly, with a warm body against him, Tseng fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost too quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angsty fluff for a ship that I fell in love with. xD I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt: **Materfamilias** \- _The mother of a family._


End file.
